Rules Are Made To Be Broken
by wordsOFme
Summary: I was a Gryffindor. Strike one. I hated Voldemort. Strike two. One more strike, and I'm out. (A Fred Weasley Love Story) Note: I originally posted this on Quotev, so it could be possible that you have already read this. This, is the edited version. wordsOFme
1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary looking day in Diagon Alley. Nevertheless, it was still a semi-happy one. I stood with Draco, my brother, outside the book store. I could tell some of my fellow students from Hogwarts who were passing by were scowling. Due to his temperament, Draco had made a lot of enemies in only one year. It was mostly because he dared challenge Potter. The Potter. The boy who lived himself. I couldn't help but love him, he was my brother for crying out loud, but his reputation had affected mine. "You ready to go back to 'ogwarts?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course I am, Vyds," he replied.

"You sure? It sure doesn't entirely sound that way."

"Course I'm sure. Well I'm off to make fun of some filthy mudbloods."

"Draco, don't feel offended by this, but wouldn't it be better to be nice to 'em, instead of telling them they're worthless? You know just as well as I do that they have feelings."

"You don't get it, do you? They don't deserve to be anywhere at all like Hogwarts."

"Well, meet me here in about an hour. We do not want to miss the train." I said. With that, Draco turned and headed speedily down Diagon Alley. I turned around and headed into the book store. I walked towards the back of the shop, where the most interesting books, in my opinion, were, and turned down an isle towards the books on Parseltongue. It was a subject most didn't like venturing into, but I personally found it invigorating. After leafing through a book for a bit, I found it to my liking and headed back towards the cashier. As I turned around the corner, I accidentally bumped into two people. I looked up to see two gingers that looked very similar - Fred and George Weasley, the pranksters of Gryffindor. I might have known who they were, but I knew they probably didn't know me. And, I soon learned, that my guess was correct. "'Ello there, sorry," muttered one. "Really didn't see ya there," said the other.

"It's okay," I said. I was used to being invisible. They both looked at me then finally said in unison, "You going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am" I replied.

"You a first year? I don't think I've ever seen you before." said one.

"Course she's a first year, Fred," said the other. Now I knew which one was which. "Actually, I'm not a first year. At least not anymore. I'm now, well, as soon as classes start, officially a second."

"Hmm...that doesn't exactly explain how we don't know who you are at least." said Fred.

"Fred, she's way younger than us, it makes sense that we've never met her." said George.

"What George just said is true. Well I guess..." i trailed off.

"How did you know my name?" asked George.

"I'm psychic."

"Really?" asked George.

"Nah, it's just that you two have quite a reputation."

"Back to the whole we don't know who you are thing." said Fred. "What do you mean by 'I guess'?"

"Well, strangely enough, I'm a Gryffindor, and things like 'who's who' get around."

"Well might I say, you have quite the advantage," said George, "you know our names, but we don't know yours."

"You really want to know my name?" I asked them, a little scared.

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Whatever you do don't judge me," I said, glaring.

"Got it!" they chimed.

"Well then, gentlemen. My name is Vydia Malfoy, twin sister of Draco Malfoy, sole disappointment to all Malfoys."

"You, a Malfoy?" asked Fred. "I don't see it."

"How do you live with Draco?" asked George. "My little brother Ron says he's a villain."

"Well, when someone's your brother, you see the best and the worst in them. Also, I don't really have many friends 'cause of his reputation, so he's kinda like the only person I have to talk to."

"Well, Miss Malfoy," said George.

"You can add two more people to your list of friends, and after we get you to talk to other people besides that git, I am sure many others." finished Fred.

"Thanks for not judging a book by its cover." I said. "Anywho, I have to leave. Nice talking to you."

"See ya around," they said. I walked back to the front of the store, paid for the book, and walked out to find Draco waiting for me. "What took you so long?" he asked, half yelling.

"Making new friends," I said, smirking.

"Friends? Well now, who are they?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Aw, come on sis."

"Well, I'll let ya guess."

"Give me a clue." Draco whined.

"Gingers, older than us, poor..." I trailed off.

"WEASLEYS! Are you out of your bloody mind?!"

"No, I am not."

"Oh, you're gonna have it when I tell father..."

"You aren't going to tell father."

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, you will find yourself in a hole that no one can get you out of."

"Ugh..." Draco moaned. We walked off to find our father, Lucius Malfoy, and then headed to Platform 9 and 3/4. When we got on board Hogwarts Express, Draco and I went our separate ways. Draco went off to find Crabbe and Goyle, two of his fellow Slytherins, who were complete airheads if you ask me. I went off to the last car for a journey of solitude, or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

~Fred's Point Of View~

"Well, that was odd," I heard George mutter. "Who knew Malfoy had a sister?"

"I don't think anyone did, actually," I replied. "How could we not of seen her? I mean she's a Gryffindor."

"I don't know, Fred." We walked out of the book shop, and ran right into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What's got you two thinking?" Hermione asked. She must've seen our puzzled expressions. "Did you know Malfoy had a sister?" I asked.

"Vydia? I know her. Really quiet girl, but very smart, too. She seems to be gone except for classes and lights out. She was in the same dorm room as me last year," she replied.

"Do you guys know her?" I asked, turning to Harry and Ron.

"Actually, no," said Harry

"Same here." said Ron in agreement.

"Why are you asking?" Hermione asked.

"We just met her," replied George.

"She seems really nice. I wonder why she doesn't have many friends. I mean, people should be able to look past her family, right?" I said.

"Sometimes, people don't want to be the one in the spotlight. They don't want to be found by anyone. They just want to see who will find them..." said Hermione, trailing off, going into her own world. We all walked to find mum and dad, then went to platform 9 and 3/4 together, then all separated. George and I got on the train. "Well, I think we know who we are going to prank this year." I said.

"Who?" George asked.

"Vydia." I said, smirking. "Let's go see what she's doing."

"Any reason in particular?" George smirked.

"Just to see how to prank her best."

"Okay then" said George. We walked down the cars, looking through the windows to see if we could find her. We passed Lee, who came out after we passed by. We explained what we were doing, then continued, letting him return to the car. We finally reached the end of the train and found the last car. Peering in, we saw Vydia, sitting in the car staring down into a book. "'Ello, mate," I greeted as George and I entered and sat across from her. She looked up out of her book, wearing large black-framed glasses with tape around the middle. I smirked at the sight. They suited her. She blushed out of embarrassment. "'Ello, " she said.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Nothing, really," she said, blushing, closing the book.

"Come on, let us see," George said, snatching the book from her. "Parseltongue? Really? Wow you have really weird interests."

"I've gotten that before." she replied.

"Anyways," I said, trying to change the subject, "You said you're a second year, right? You thought about trying out for Quidditch?"

"Not really. My parents wouldn't exactly support me, and I'm not that athletic anyways."

"I see, your parents don't sound like very pleasant people." I said.

"They aren't, at least not to me. Draco's their precious angel who does everything right, and I'm the letdown. But, in the end, I'm the better person. That's what matters to me."

"Do you like pranks?" asked George, apparently getting bored with the subject.

"Actually, yes, I'm just not that good at pranking people, considering the only person I really talk to is Draco, and it's not that fun when he's got his wand in a knot."

"Well, you just threw a curve ball." said George.

"I bet I did." said Vydia, smirking.

"Well, Vydia, lucky for you, we are kings at pranking. You just added a new course to your curriculum, Pranking 101," I said.

"Sounds like a fun class," she said.

"Bye the way," I said as George and I got up to leave, "do you have a nickname we can call ya by? Vydia's a really formal sounding name."

"Well, Draco calls me Vyds."

"We aren't going to use that one. Any others?"

"Nope."

"Well then, we are going to have to come up with a new one." George and I left the car and headed back to the one Lee was in. I didn't know why, but I liked talking to Vydia. Yeah, she tended to be serious, and kept a lot to herself, but we were going to change that.


End file.
